They Were Wrong to Judge Us
by EarlGreyIsHere
Summary: First day of college is always exciting, especially to teen girls Anna and Hope. But what does Hope do after she realizes her friend may be related in a taboo relationship going on in the school with their English teacher, Mr. Kirkland?


First day. Freedom. My schedule was perfect and I had the best dorm mate, my friend Hope. We even had our first class together: English. It was actually called Creating Writing Course for Advanced Writers and Scribers. English was just easier to say and didn't take much of an explanation.

I threw my many bags onto my bed and moaned. The ride was so exhausting and there was still the task of having to unpack and organize my things. I opened a bottle of Cherry Coke and took a sip.

"Wow, hon, first day of college and you're already drinking. Nice, hon, nice." Hope laughed and dropped her purse on her own bed. She swept her lush auburn hair over her shoulder. I stuck my tongue out.

"'Murica, I do what I want." I retort. She hummed.

"I'm absolutely pumped about tomorrow, I mean…COLLEGE!" I let Hope rant like she often did and contributed with a few laughs and agreement responds. I lay on my bed. Tomorrow. Tomorrow. Tomorrow, no one could tell me what to do.

It was the first day of classes and Hope and I were getting dressed. I was wearing a tank top with a jacket overtop and a pair of black leggings. I was just putting on my combat boots when Hope erupted from the bathroom.

"Hon, do I look hot or _hot_?" she crowed. She was wearing a black lacy dress that hugged her curves and ended just above her knees. I pretended to contemplate this.

"Is…undeniably sexy another option?" I ask, suppressing a laugh. She giggled in a way that clearly meant yes and stretched.

"Ready?" she asked lightly. I tugged on the end of my jacket.

"Yeah, c'mon." we grabbed our bags and ran for the shuttle that would take us to the Language/LA building. We barely caught the bus and were lucky enough to find two seats open and next to each other. We all but collapsed into them. The ride was silent and only us and another person got off when we reached our building. Hope and I linked arms and entered the leering building, singing at the top of our lungs as we entered our designated classroom. We were the first ones there. "Well, damn." I said and Hope chuckled as well as the Professor. We turned to him.

He was rather tall, but not intimidating. His fair blonde hair dipped gracefully into his eyes and framed his face kindly. His emerald eyes were large and lively and his lips curved upward but there were frown lines around his mouth so a smile was obviously rare. And his eyebrows….they were so large! But strangely it just added to his attractiveness. He was wearing a dress shirt and dress pants and I spotted a dress coat draped over his chair. Fancy.

He smiled.

"Welcome to class, ladies. Take a seat anywhere and we'll begin as soon as all the other students arrive." British. Oh my God he was British. I had a British teacher.

I grinned and Hope nudged me. The professor cocked his head.

"What seems to be amusing?" he puzzled. Hope bites her lip, concealing a smirk.

"My friend enjoys the fact that you're British, hon, she'll listen more now in class." I glare at her, though it was all true. As we walked to a random table, I said,

"Thanks." Sarcasm dripped from my words. Hope shrugged.

"Anytime hon." We sat in silence until all…ten?...students filed in. I loved the room. It was set up as an amphitheater on bleachers and there was a podium in the center of the room when the teacher would preach. The British Professor stood there now.

"Class, welcome." He greeted in that wonderful accent. "I am Professor Kirkland and will be your professor, obviously. I have high expectations of all of you and expect your full attention when I speak as I was promised this young lady would. What was your name, love?" He was looking at me. Hope giggled.

"Anna Coleman." I say quietly. He nods.

"Anyways…" he continued talking but I was distracted by Hope elbowing me.

"Omg Anna!" she said excitedly. "You and the teacher have an inside joke!" I nudged her back, rolled my eyes, and returned my attention to Professor Kirkland.

The class passed quickly and we were already given a tedious homework assignment:

Read Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_ page one oh eight and write a three page essay about the effects of fighting caused the couple.

It was due next class which was next week. I lugged my stuff into my bag.

"Have fun in Tech Ed, bae!" I called to Hope as she began walking out. She turned and flashed me a grin.

"Haha, have fun in Youth Ministry." She said as she left. I grinned and went to follow her. Mr. Kirkland looked at me.

"Youth Ministry?" he asked curiously. I glance over.

"Yeah, I'd like to be a youth minister." _Duh, Anna._ I think to myself, but force out a smile. He nodded in consideration.

"So does this class contribute to that dream?" he asked. I blush.

"I-it doesn't. I just really enjoy this kind of stuff and I could fit it into my schedule so I did…." I broke off. Would he kick me out of the class because his knowledge would be wasted on me? I swallow and wait for his response. He smiles.

"That's nice, it's so rare someone takes a course simply out of interest rather than dependence for a career. Do you write?" he leans back in his chair. I looked at the clock. He opened his mouth, "Oh! My apologies, do get to your class. We'll continue this conversation another time." He nodded. I smiled gratefully and opened the door. Before I left, however, I grin at him.

"I love writing."

I had finished all of my homework in a matter of seconds so I could reread Romeo and Juliet. I had read it previously for honors English in ninth grade but a refresher was much needed. I heard most of the class was watching the movie with Leonardo Dicaprio and I would too, as soon as I read the book. I bit my pen and finished the assigned page. I opened my word file and began typing quickly and accurately. Hope glanced up.

"Hon, calm your fingers." She chuckled and returned to texting someone on her hi tech-y phone. I clucked my tongue and typed faster and more furious, words streaming out of my mind, through my fingers, onto the keyboard and the result bleeding onto the document. Needless to say, I was much pleased with the shocked look on Hope's face when I showed her my finished essay. She pursed her lips.

"Write mine?" she joked. I thought.

"Fifteen bucks." I offered.

"Deal." She pulled out her wallet. I stopped her,

"I'll do it for free, for you, Bae." I promised. She looked aghast.

"No, no, it's fine seriously."

"Bae, I love this stuff it's a win-win."

"Well….I love you hon."

"Yeah and you owe me." We smiled at each other and I returned to my laptop, closing out of the document and opening my emails, pleased to see several emails from my cousin and my friend Maddy. I opened one from my cousin and began reading. Mostly, it was a long question asking how college was going. I contemplated writing that I had a gorgeous teacher but went against it, laughing softly to myself, and instead saying it was scandalous. Let's let him think that over. I glanced at the clock. "Hope, what are we doing tomorrow?" I question. Hope looks over at me.

"Well, it's Saturday….yet I still have one class…but after than that we could go to that mall everybody was ranting about. Perhaps grab a bite or go bowling." She suggested. I nodded my consent.

"And I have to find a job. So we could look for that as well. Maybe that Starbucks down the road…" I chewed the inside of my cheek. "Or maybe not." Hope and I shared a knowing look and burst into laughter. I shut off my laptop and set it on our makeshift couch(all our bags in a pile) and made my way over to Hope's refrigerator and got out a Cherry Coke I stashed in there. She took notice of this.

"Hon stop drinking it's bad for you and we're a bit underage." She teased. I rolled my eyes. She's been pestering me about Coke soda ever since she discovered they used to put actual cocaine into it. The fact that I rarely went a day without one encouraged her joking about my 'addiction'.

I stretched and moved from the fridge to the door and sighed.

"I have to go." I moaned. Hope sniggered.

"That's what you get for jam packing your schedule so you could fit in that English course. Honestly, drop it. You proved you're amazing at writing and stuff. You don't need it." She blinked. I shrug.

"I don't know. That's what Mr. Kirkland kind of implied. Or what I thought he'd imply." I smile a bit at the memory. "He's encouraging me to keep his course in my schedule so I probably will." I said. Hope narrowed her eyes.

"Well of course he'd say that, you stay in his class and his salary goes up like za zing babe. Ditch the course you don't need it." She frowns. I hesitate.

"What. Why are you frowning?" I ask, tentative. She looks reluctant to state her reason but does so anyways.

"Do you like the course or the teacher, hon?" she stated slowly. I bristle.

"WHAT?! God, Hope! The COURSE, of course, it's an amazing course and will look absolutely stunning on job apps and it's a class of creative writing, you know how I adore writing Hope, geez, what makes you think otherwise?!" I exclaim. Hope waves her hand in surrender.

"Nothing…you just…nothing. Go on. You'll be late to whatever. Whatever."

Hope and I never fought. It irked me. What was she implying? I had the course ONCE spoke to the teacher ONCE. I was NOT taboo. The idea made me shudder. I was not. I was not.

I repeated that phrase over and over in my head until I entered the math/algebra/whatever classroom. I looked around. I was yet again the first person here. Hope was right. I rushed around too much.

"Are you _always_ the first student to classes?" a semi-amused British voice asked. I widened my eyes. Oh please….

Turning around, I saw Mr. Kirkland inspecting me. I swallow. What. What was going on.

"You're the English teacher." I answered dumbly. He raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Bonefoy could not make it today so I was inclined to take over his position for the time being. Is my being here a problem for you?" he asked shortly. I stifle a yawn.

"No, no, sorry I just…sorry." I shuffled away and selected a seat close to the front. Mr. Kirkland followed me.

"We never really got to finish our previous conversation. About writing?" his eyes were really green….

"Ah. Oh. Yeah, well, um, writing is fun." I picked at my book. He was still staring at me so intently. "I mean, it comes so naturally to me. People are always assuming I'm trying to show off because I type fast and…and accurately a lot and finish essays quickly. Like I finished your essay in a matter of minutes and…"

"You finished the homework for next class _already_?" he sounded astonished. I redden.

"Sorry." I squeaked, smiling slightly. He chuckled and then began laughing. I watch him run a hand through his beautiful hair and wipe away a few tears.

"That is most impressive, would I be able to read it, perhaps?" he asked sincerely. My chest contracted.

"Now?" I questioned dubiously. He nodded.

"Yes, we have a few minutes before the rest of the students are bound to show up. You arrived quite early." He was standing there so innocently, just…waiting. I grin and pull out my essay from my bag and handed it to him. I knew it wouldn't disappoint. My essays never did. He sat in the chair directly to my left and his eyes flickered from word to word, absorbing everything I wrote. I suddenly became self conscious and grabbed my book, quickly immersing myself into the bold face letters. I read four pages before:

"This is quite marvelous, Miss Coleman, and you finished this in a matter of minutes?"

I blush.

"Ha…yes sir." I folded the page of my book down and returned it to my bag. I looked into his emerald orbs. He handed me back my typed paper.

"You should consider a field in the art of writing. I know you're attending this school for Youth Ministry, but with your skill and obvious dedication, I believe you could easily master writing as a side degree. I definitely recommend it. I offer higher classes on Saturdays from twelve fifteen to three o clock. It would be you and few other handpicked peers." He said earnestly, almost excitedly. It was contagious. I smiled so wide my cheeks actually hurt.

"Really? I always wanted to be a writer of some sort, but I felt I was being called for Ministry…you believe I can do it? Both?" I check. He nodded hard. I giggled just as a few students began filing in.

"I'm in." I bit my lips. He stood and began to walk over to his desk.

"Oh, Anna?" the way he said Anna reminded me of my eight grade history teacher. "Would you mind sharing your essay with the class next time?" he implored. I nodded briskly, looking at my lap and pulled out my phone, fingers flying over the keys with no regret. I hit send.

**Hope-**

**Have to cancel plans 2maro. Took on an extra class from 1215 to 3.**

Mr. Kirkland and I made eye contact, exchanged small smiles, and didn't speak the rest of the class.

I woke up, yawned, stretched and nearly knocked over the tea Hope had set on my night stand.

"Thanks Bae." I called out sleepily. I heard a grunt from the small mini kitchen and knew she was still angry at me for canceling our plans. I checked the clock. I had an hour exactly. Perfect. "We could go to the mall at three?" I offered for the eightieth time. Hope was suddenly before me.

"No, you ought to be working on homework." She stared pointedly at me. "And if you've already finished it, I have stuff to do so I guess this works. Out."

Every word dripped with 'I'm angry at you hon.' But I tried my best to ignore it. I stripped out of my pajamas and quickly changed into a white summer dress. Thank the weather it was still hot as an oven outside. Hope took my appearance in as I began braiding my hair. "So what's the course?" she inquired lazily. I tied off the braid and slipped on flats.

"Um…I don't know its official title but Mr. Kirkland said it was higher honors than what I was currently taking…" I said weakly. Hope looked enraged.

"When did you see Mr. Kirkland?!" she all but shrieked. I groaned.

"He was the sub for math or algebra or whatever it doesn't matter! Mr. Bonnefoy was absent and he was there and he read my essay and said I deserved a higher class. I'll still be taking the other English course…"

"So double English plus all of that other junk you signed up for, Anna, do you have any idea how difficult this will be on you?" she lectured. I hugged her.

"Bae, I love you okay? But I can take care of my thoughts. Now wanna get something to eat before I gotta run?" I yawned. She shook her head no and lay on her bed. "Kay, think only pure thoughts." I said before I walked out the door. I heard a breathy chuckle before the door shut behind me.

In the cafeteria, I grabbed a plate and put seven muffins, three waffles, four sausages and an egg on it and began eating it as I waited for the shuttle. It came before schedule, to my dismay. I couldn't eat on the bus and I prayed that Mr. Kirkland would have some sympathy and allow me to eat in his class.

As soon as I entered the classroom, I threw myself on the floor and stuffed three muffins in my mouth at once. Mr. Kirkland watched me.

"First one yet again. I'm coming to expect this of you, love. What's with the…eating?" he poked me with his shoe. I could smell the leather polish. I swallowed.

"I'm really hungry and the bus came too early and don't worry I'll be done soon just let me finish this waffle, I'm sorry…" I rambled. He chuckled.

"All is well, take a seat. I'll allow the food this once. Don't eat so fast or you'll surely choke." He chided gently, putting on glasses. Wow he looked amazing in glasses…almost as good as me. I smiled shyly and nodded. I took a seat like he ordered and began to slow my consumption rate. Wow…I could almost taste the waffle now. "So Miss Coleman…"

"Just…just call me Anna."

"Alright, Anna, for this class our expectations are high but I presume you are aware of this?" he quizzed. I nodded.

"Yeah, I expected it to be so. And excuse me if I heard wrong, but did you say 'our'? Who else is tea-"

"YO ARTHUR CHECK IT OUT I FOUND THIS AWESOME LINK THAT LETS YOU ILLEGALLY DOWNLOAD MUSIC!" an excited man with blonde hair and glasses barges into the room. His button down shirt it wrinkled, as are his khaki pants. (Tis America, AKA Alfred) Mr. Kirkland face palmed.

"Alfred, this is inappropriate, and illegal, please contain your morbid excitement." He said crossly. The man-Alfred-grinned at me.

"Hi Miss…."

"Coleman." Mr. Kirkland snapped.

"Miss Coleman! I'm Alfred…"

"Dear God please…"

"And I'm your assistant teacher!" he reached out a hand to shake and I hesitantly took it, eyeing him distrustfully. He seemed nice enough but a bit…what's the word…immature. I caught Mr. Kirkland's eyes and his eyes basically screamed apologies at me. I giggled.

Alfred, who I later discovered to be Mr. Jones, was very energetic during the lesson while Mr. Kirkland was quieter and got down to business. I realized that the other four students preferred Mr. Jones because he allowed them to do whatever they wanted as long as they got their work done, and that was a very loose rule to him. I didn't know whether it was because I was more comfortable with Mr. Kirkland or because Mr. Jones kind of scared me, but I preferred working with Mr. Kirkland. I finished writing a rough draft to a story we had to write when I sensed a familiar presence next to me.

I shudder. It was the second day of college and already his presence was familiar.

"Finished?" he asked softly. I nodded, folding my hands in my lap and waiting for the next set of instructions. But instead, Mr. Kirkland pulls a chair out from an empty desk and sits next to me and reads my short story. I wanted to pull it away. Him reading an essay…that's one thing. But one of my stories? That was personal. I knew he'd read it eventually to grade it, but I'd prefer it if I was not in the same room. My breathing hitched as he flipped the page.

The story was completely fictional, but included figments of my middle school relations in it. My characters Troy and Gabby were based off of my friends Laura and Jennica. But of course Mr. Kirkland wouldn't get some of the jokes…the angst….to him it'd just be a work of fiction.

He flipped to the last page, face still expressionless and I didn't know what to make of that. Was he disappointed in the story that he regretted inviting me into this prestigious class? I swallow hard and wait. And wait. Eventually, he finished the last sentence and stands, carrying my paper with him. He walks over to Mr. Jones and I felt my heart stop. God, what was going on? I felt heat rise up in my face and my eyes burn, but thankfully no tears emerge. I peek over at the teachers. They were both serious, including Mr. Jones, as they read my story and discussed something. Finally, Mr. Kirkland walked back to me, sat back down, and offered me a smile. Here it comes.

I braced myself for the worse but ended up with the best.

"This story," he began. "Is phenomenal. I have spoken with Mr. Jones and he agrees. Tell me, is there more to this story?" he asked in a low voice. My heart did flips. He thought my story was phenomenal! I resist my grin and answer him.

"Yeah, sorry if it was hard to…hard to read. It's kind of a continuation of a novel I began to write." I murmured. Mr. Kirkland looked thrilled, although he didn't smile. His eyes glowed, however, which must be a good sign.

"It was not hard to read and I enjoyed reading it. Would you consider publishing this piece of literature?" he asked. I gawked.

"I…well…yes, of course but I don't know…." I stumble over the words. Mr. Kirkland chuckled.

"Well I happen to know an editor who will look over your story. Do I have your permission to submit this to her and get her approval to refer it to a publishing company?" he inferred. I nod enthusiastically.

"Yes, sure…are you sure?"

"Positive."

I grinned. "Do you want me to email you the full story?" I asked and Mr. Kirkland nodded promptly.

"My email is on the University's website." He smiled kindly at me and returned to his desk. I couldn't contain my grin even after I told Hope the news.

Hope was passed pissed several times over. I sat on my bed, nervously sipping a coke.

"Your schedule is so full! How are you going to manage being an author and a student and a social life?!" she ranted.

"It really won't conflict with classes." I contradicted for the umpteenth time. Hope fumed and I sigh. "Hope, are you really upset that my work is finally getting realized? I don't see the fault in this." I said into my coke. Hope sat next to me and flipped her hair.

"Hon, listen, I think you're being manipulated." She confessed and I spit my soda out.

"WHAT?!" I all but scream. Hope waved her hands.

"I mean, he's manipulating YOUR life to HIS. Think about it. You came here for youth ministry and suddenly English is becoming a top priority in your schedule. He's an English professor. The more students he has, the higher his income. He's using your skill to his advantage." She explained and to her credit she seemed uncomfortable. I turned away from her.

"I don't even want to look at you." I mutter, swigging the last of my coke and crushing the can. "I really cannot believe you right now." I decided not to bring up the fact that I started first thing tomorrow. I instead stood and began to walk out the door.

"Hon, wait…" Hope called but I didn't listen. Some days I just couldn't take shit like this. So with a buoyant middle finger, I left for the mall.

The mall was relatively small which was to be expected for a smaller campus. However small though, the stores were fabulous and thankfully not too expensive. I had bought already four dresses, three nerd shirts and a pair of pumps.

To say the least my mood had brightened considerably.

Sighing, I pull out my phone and promptly dial a stress relief number.

"Hello?" Matthew, my cousin, answered. I yawn. "Oh, hey Anna. Calling to elaborate on what a scandalous college is?" he sounded amused. I laughed.

"Eh not really. Just calling cuz of reasons. Distract me." I order lightly. I heard him move stuff around and then:

"My girlfriend wants to name our son Elsa."

I pause.

"Wait, your son? Wait, girlfriend?" I stutter. Matt chuckles nervously.

"Well, fiancé. Her names Mary and she's pregnant with a boy."

"And she wants to name him Elsa."

"Yes."

There was a pause and then I said,

"I like her. Keep her. Love her…buy her food and tell her she's pretty. A woman pregnant is like a woman on steroids on her period after someone just stabbed her cake. Which happened to be chocolate." I informed him. He moaned.

"That's an understatement."

We continued to talk a few minutes longer until I reached my dorm room, so we bid our farewells but I stood outside the room. I did not feel like facing Hope but…she WAS bae so…

I entered the dorm room to find her sprawled on the floor reading Shiver by Maggie Stiefvater. I grinned.

"You lied." Hope smiled. "Sam is NOT a derpy pansy."

I scoffed.

"I never said that! I said he was…wait why is my textbook in shreds?" I just noticed my Algebra book beside the shredder and looking….well used. Hope glanced at it.

"Oh. Stress relief. Cheaper than shopping. What did you buy, anyways?" she asked and I proudly showed her my buyings. She grinned, inspecting the pumps.

"You can borrow them." I giggled, happy that she wasn't POed anymore. She coughed.

"So I'm sorry for being a hormonal mess to you. It's amazing that you're pursuing both of your dreams at once. Really."

My eyes soften.

"D'aww, it's fine but now you awe me an ice cream because you really hurt my feelings." I batted my eyelashes teasingly. Hope feigns anger.

"Nice try hon."

It was Saturday and I had only one class which would be over in ten minutes. Then I could check my emails for some notice from Mr. Kirkland and I'd meet him somewhere and we'd talk about my book.

My book.

The words were still fresh in my mind as I sprinted to my room, ignored Hope, and checked my emails.

_Anna-_

_Meet me in my classroom as soon as you can. Whenever works, I canceled all my classes for this._

The last sentence arose some suspicion in me but my excitement over threw it and I quickly told Hope the news and all but sprinted to the classroom. *note: sorry this is seemingly rushed but I have an AMAZING ending and am excited to get there so cut me some slack lol* Mr. Kirkland was seated at his desk and didn't look up when I arrived.

"Well," he smirked. "I'm pleased to announce that my friend has agreed to take on your book and has already started it. She is rather fascinated by it as much, perhaps more so, than I am. She'll have the revisions to you by next month." He informed me and I hugged him. Then slowly backed away, eyes wide, and mouth slack.

"OMIGOD I AM SO SORRY!" I nearly screamed, embarrassed by my action. To my surprise, Mr. Kirkland just laughed.

"A reasonable reaction, I'm sure. Anna, take a seat." He said, becoming more serious. Confused, I did as I was told and waited for him to speak, when he did it wasn't the polished speaking I was used to. "I…I just….Anna I'm your teacher and I'm aware but…I just…God, Anna, I want to know if you're free Sunday night at seven." He finally blurted. I made a small, inaudible noise. "It's just because I was invited to a damn party thrown by my mother and I don't want to deal with them alone and despite our….so obvious differences…..i want to go with you. It'll be perfectly safe, I promise you. Anna? Anna, please, are you oka….ANNA!" he yelled as I sprinted out of the room in shock.

What….Hope was right….right about everything, he was interested in more than being a student and teacher. I stopped on the steps, made sure he didn't follow me, and sat down.

Did I want this?

It's true I was overly fond of the man and got jealous when that girl Lacy flirted with him and…and…all of these obvious realizations and I never acknowledged them. Hope had. Hope had tried to save me from these thoughts. I shudder.

Mr. Kirkland was interested in me.

The thought made my cheeks go red and lips curl. Suddenly I realize I'm not alone.

Alfred (he refused to be called Mr. Jones) sat next to me on the concrete steps and rested his chin on his knees. Silence filled the air until it was so palpable I needed to break it.

"What?" I mumbled, although I had an idea on what he was going to say. Alfred took a deep intake of breath.

"As a teacher I am inclined to say something but as myself I'm saying this: Don't listen to your peers…especially the ones closest to you. Arthur-yes he's teacher-but he's also a person. A person who is not much older than you. A person who I KNOW has feelings for you that are entirely pure. No manipulation. He…he's never really experienced…love….in this form. So cut him some slack, alright?" my eyes glistened and I offered a smile at the for once serious teacher. Alfred scratched his neck. I could tell he was uncomfortable with this topic so I stood and helped him up. He grinned. "Damn, being serious is difficult! So while you think over his invite, let's go to McDonalds or something! OH! I could show you this website that lets you illegally stream full length movies…"

I rolled my eyes.

"You are your illegal activities." I tease. I glanced at the unruly teacher and hummed. "Tell Arthur to pick me up outside my dorm." I told Alfred, who smirked at me. "I'll be ready."

I told Hope I was going to study but in reality I sat shotgun in my teachers car as we drove silently to a hotel where the get together would be. I bit my lip.

"I know this is awkward. I'm sorry." Arthur apologized. I smiled hesitantly.

"It'll be an…experience. Yeah. Character building. A story. Yeah? Your first date was at a fancy restaurant? Mine was with my teacher at a family get together!" I giggled and Arthur joined in. Then he stopped.

"Wait, this is your first date?" he asked. I shrug.

"Unless you count dancing with a retard I didn't care about." He smirked.

"So you care about me." He stated. I snort.

"Nah, I just love going out with teachers on Sunday nights illegally."I corrected promptly. He shook his head fondly and pulled into a parking spot. Before my seatbelt was unbuckled, Arthur was holding the door open for me. I grinned like a madman. "Thank you Mr…I mean Arthur." That was going to be difficult, calling him Arthur. I took his hand. "Well, shall we?" and together we entered the ballroom.

"ARTHUR!" a woman version of Arthur sprinted towards us. He groaned.

"Hello mother." He hugged her slowly. The woman noticed me.

"You must be Anna! Artie's told me all about you!" she squealed. I sneak a sly glance at Arthur.

"Did you really? _Artie_?" he sent me a look that so clearly told me to shut up but I giggled. "Pleased to meet you, yes I'm Anna…hope I don't disappoint." I greet the woman, who soon wrapped me in a tight hug which I returned with equal force. I could feel Arthur watching us and I turned to him. "Well, _Artie_, show me around." I said innocently. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a food table. I laugh loudly. "She's so VIVACIOUS!" I motion to his mother. "I love her!" I nudge him, surprised by my own audacity. Arthur seemed surprised as well….but pleased too. He kissed my temple and murmured,

"Never call me Artie again."

I smirked up at him, aware of how close our faces were and how we would appear to outsiders.

"Perhaps. Mayhap not." I grab a muffin bite and pop it in my mouth, my eyes never leaving his. His eyes glowed and as I stuffed a muffin into HIS mouth, I couldn't help but think how beautiful he looked as he nearly choked.

*hour later*

I sipped my coke and watched Arthur make his way towards me after being whisked away by his flamboyant mother. I raised my drink as a salute to him and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, sounding exhausted. I chuckled softly.

"I dunno, I'm pretty sure this coke is spiked and I'm interested to test if I'm right." I swirled the drink suggestively. He rolled his eyes.

"We can bring it to a pH lab if you would like, but I really think we should get back, I have classes to teach and you have classes to attend to." He pointed out gently. I swallowed. Over the past two hours I've really enjoyed being in Arthur's company like friends. More than friends. Soon, we'd be back to our student-teacher stuff. I set my drink down.

"Yeah let's go." I said reluctantly. He sighs, reading my thoughts or perhaps having my thoughts himself. He grabbed my hand and began pulling me to the door where the cool air hit us hard. I gazed at Arthur for a long moment expectedly and he pushed me affectionately.

"Anna would you like my jacket?" he said in an overly dramatic way. I think.

"Nah bro I'm good."

In the car, neither of us spoke and he stopped a block or so from campus. He turned to me.

"Anna, I want to thank you for doing this for me. I know it must be a bit tedious to you and I just hope you enjoyed yourself a bit." He said empathetically. I furrow my eyebrows together.

"Arthur it's nothing, I had a lot of fun with you, seriously. Next time you have a family get together, call me."

His green eyes were gleaming with an amicable sheen and I exhaled softly, realizing now that my hand was resting on his arm and my face inches from his

*DIS IS WHERE IT GETS AWKWARD SO IF YOU ARE LIKE AGAINST KISSING YALL BEST TURN AWAY*

And we continued to close the distance between us before we were kissing. Just like normal people do. Kissing in a way that made me happy to be who I am. Kissing in a way that song lyrics DJ-ed in my head and I wanted to push my feelings onto Arthur in this kiss.

I pulled away and leaned my head against the car seat. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Now shut up and drive."

*magic time skip brought to you by Ringo's Nose*

Hope and I were at the mall trying on clothes.

"I called mon Cherie last night." I informed Hope.

"How'd it go?" she called from the changing room over. I grin.

"Good, God, I miss her and everyone else so bad." I moan. Hope chuckled.

"You'll see them again. In time."

"Stop with the Loki references it's killin' me."

We come out of the room and purchase our outfits and quickly catch the bus to class. We enter the English classroom and I avoid looking at Mr. Kirkland. We take our usual seats and I pull out my phone, checking my Google + (#likeabo$$) and seeing that Maddy and Calan have commented on my photos. Laughing inwardly, I reply to their quips and questions. I answer a text from Hannah and send a group message regarding cabbage. Finally class begins and I start taking notes, excited for this lesson on the Feudal Era. I got this.

"I am aware that this is English but a brief history of this time period would prove a refresher to some. Anyone like to share what they know about this era?" Arthur instructed. Screw the awkwardness, my hand shot up. Barely containing his amusement, he called on me. I grinned as I explained the era of lords and knights, not letting on that I received most of my information from an anime. Mr. Kirkland seemed pleased enough and we got out our laptops and began doing a websearch.

"Miss Coleman," the softest soft whispers of whispers called my name and I cautiously made my way towards Arthur's desk and looked at the assortment of pens. Damn, this man was so rebellious he has a mutli colored one. Damn.

"Yes, Mr. Kirkland?" I put an emphasis on the Mr. part. He took no notice of this and arranged some papers.

"Would you be available tomorrow afternoon, say around, noon?" he said in a softer softest soft whispers of whispers. My eyebrows shot up.

"Sure. What you got planned?" I leaned my elbow on his desk. He glanced around quickly.

"Could you lower your voice, what I'm saying isn't exactly legal." He hissed. I grinned.

"Cool, we're turning into Alfred."

"We most certainly are NOT. And I have planned a lunch, nothing tremendous, just something so we could get to know each other by." He notified. I beamed.

"Fabulous, pick me up in the norm." Oh God, we already had a meeting place. My beam shot up. This is riveting. Nodding, he sent me back to my desk where I could barely contain my excitement. I plugged in one of Hope's ear buds and got to work.

"_Boys only want love if it's torture. Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn you."_

I was dressed in a snazzy tank top, jean jacket and a legging combat book combination, similar to what I wore on my first day here, where I had first met Mr. Kirkland and married his accent on the spot.

Memories.

Luckily, Hope was out with a boy so I could meet Arthur less discreetly. He was exactly where I told him to be and held open my door as I learned to expect from him. I turned the radio to a pop station and the first five minutes of driving were stiff but gradually the conversation drifted towards something we could both relate to: Tea.

"I am in love with Earl Grey and Chai." I admitted. He pulled into a parking space.

"Earl Grey is a personal favorite of mine as well although I prefer Green tea to Chai anyday." He shrugged and got the door for me. Thanking him, we found a quiet section of the coffeehouse and sat down in it. Our talk became more personal and I learned that he and Alfred were actually brothers. I nearly spit and then Arthur turned the tables onto me. "Why on earth would you feel compelled to learn French? Of all languages, why French?" Arthur sounded offended and I laughed, biting the rim of my teacup. We were discussing things we wanted to learn and he did not expect what I had said.

"Well," I giggled. "It's such a beautiful language-to me-and it's fun to speak." I explained. Arthur scoffed.

"'Beautiful' you say. Have you HEARD their laugh?" He demanded. I raised my eyebrows. I've never seen him so worked up.

"Yes and I love it, wait." I clear my throat and Arthur's eyes go wide.

"Anna please don…"

"OHONHONHONHONHONHON!"

I imitate the French laugh and he childishly covers his ears.

"That is horrifying and resembles a nightmare! God woman! You have issues." He said and I laughed normally now, amused by his reaction.

"And you, Artie, are a tsundre." I smile. His lips curve upwards in the beginnings of a smirk.

"You think so?"

I nod.

"Yep." I agree. He hummed, looking thoughtful.

"Well then, if I'm tsundre I've decided you are too." He smiled proudly. I purse my lips.

"When have I been cold and distant and stuff to you?" I ask and he takes a sip of tea.

"Well not to me, of course, but to other peers you're quite….difficult. But as you've proved to me, you're very different." He pointed out and I looked down at my tea and swirled it around.

"I don't know." I muttered. He took my hand, causing my neck to flush red.

"Well, it's a good thing you have me because I know."

My heart fluttered.

This was wrong. This was illegal. This was a crime. A felony.

It didn't feel it.

So squeezing his hand and giving my professor a grin, I finished my tea and said:

"Well, my tsundre, shall we return to school? You have a class to teach." I said suavely. Arthur returned my forced smile and we walked out of the coffeehouse, letting go of each other only as we neared the campus. The campus would always be our prison.

Mr. Bonefoy knew. Mr. Kirkland told me the next day as he pulled me out of class. He saw us together. Frankly, I didn't care though I knew I should.

"So what should we do about our current situation?" I grin. Arthur puts a hand under his chin and rests his head on his elbows. His characteristic eyebrows furrow together.

"It's up to you, it's your education." He said, semi-sadly. I frown.

"Yes well it's your career." I conclude. He closes his eyes.

"I've been considering quitting for some time now." He admits quietly. I gawk.

"A-Arthur…I…" I break off as he takes my face in his hands. I blink as he stares into my blue eyes.

"Anna, you must know how unmoral this is. Not so innocent." He looked at me with doleful eyes and I looked anywhere but at them. I couldn't do this. Why did my love life always end like this? The tears were streaming before I could stop them. "Anna…"

"I'm fine! Just my period no biggie, screw it okay?" I snap. I could tell he was taken aback and I tore away from his hold on me. He made me fall for him, he USED me, just to leave me in the dark. He was staring at me with such pity.

Bastard.

I smile.

"Well, my tsundre," I whispered to him. "Bye." I leaned down and stared directly into his eyes as I bowed and left with a flourish. Hope was right.

Bastard.

"Well Miss Coleman, thank you for being honestly with me." Mr. H, the principal, smiled at me. "This'll be taken care of immediately.

The last I saw of Arthur Kirkland was his stoney face as he was shoved into a police car. I smiled at him.

"Bastard."

*four years later*

"He never loved you."

"He manipulated you."

They were always telling me the same things I already knew until Hope said regretfully:

"He's dead." She cried while I just asked:

"How?"

Turns out, he was hit by a car making his way across the street not far from my house. I nodded. "Good, bastard." I mutter and Hope sighs.

"Hon, this is for you." She hands me a letter and after reading it, I exhale and lie down. I'd deal with it tomorrow. Bastard.

I told myself I had nothing to do ith why he was in Wernersville. I told myself it was just a coincidence my parents babied me that night. I told myself I didn't care either way.

My tsundre.

Bastard.

My breathing hitched. They were wrong, all of them. Arthur cared about me. For me. Always and only me.

Despite the sorrow welling in my throat and chest, I smiled and wiped my thumb across the familiar signature at the bottom of the paper.

_Arthur Kirkland._

A tear dripped down my face.

I looked up and sniffed. They were wrong for so many reasons. I was wrong for so many reasons.

I looked around the room.

Mine.

I picked up a Union Jack pillow.

Mine.

I flick a book.

Mine.

They were wrong. All of them. Me. Arthur Kirkland left me with everything. Every last dime. I smile and fold the will carefully. Mine.

"You accept what has been left for you?" the lawyer asked.

"Mine."

I walked over to the graveyard where he was buried. The soil was still fresh. I lay my head on the cool gravestone and did something I hadn't done in forever.

Sang.

In all of the good books, the selfless hero pushed the deceased out of their heart for the greater good and continue their life.

I smirk.

Shame I wasn't a selfless person.

He was rather tall, but not intimidating. His fair blonde hair dipped gracefully into his eyes and framed his face kindly. His emerald eyes were large and lively and his lips curved upward but there were frown lines around his mouth so a smile was obviously rare. And his eyebrows….they were so large! But strangely it just added to his attractiveness. He was wearing a dress shirt and dress pants and I spotted a dress coat draped over his chair. Fancy.

He smiled.

We were both young when I first saw you

I close my eyes and the flashbacks start.


End file.
